


周九良变成匹诺曹了！

by Antel8pe



Category: Chinese Comedian RPF, 德云社
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-26
Updated: 2020-02-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:54:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22910566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Antel8pe/pseuds/Antel8pe
Summary: 他的心脏装上加速器，正以每秒跳动1124下的危险频率朝李鹤东狂奔。
Relationships: 李鹤东/周九良
Kudos: 11





	周九良变成匹诺曹了！

无语啊无语，大无语事件发生！  
德云社内部聊天群爆了，消息顿时99+。每条大街小巷，每个德云人嘴里，见面第一句话，就是：你知道吗，周九良变成匹诺曹了！  
一堆八卦的大老爷们儿在群里当嗷嗷待哺等待七队八卦喂养的雏鸟，手机震动不停：什么？怎么回事？拍个照片看看！周九良今年真三岁啊，不是说童话故事只对小孩儿灵验吗？  
七队队员们放了消息以后就没打开手机，由着这群无聊到冒泡的男人在群里一通瞎猜。七队队员现在有更重要的事——围在珍稀动物周九良身边看热闹。  
周九良捂着鼻子（虽说捂不住什么），十分生气，小手一挥，连头上的钢丝球都颤抖：“看什么看！都没事干了是吧？滚滚滚滚远点！”  
七队队员一起点点头。真没事干，有事也不如看你有趣。  
小周同学的鼻子从手指缝里钻出来，不知道哪个好事者胆大地伸出了自己的手，争做第一个吃螃蟹的人，在七队所有人的注视下（包括愤怒的周九良）快捷又迅速地摸了一把，收手前还在鼻尖揪了揪，周九良顿时疼得龇牙咧嘴：“刘筱亭，你疯了？”  
二哥讪讪收回手，装傻充愣倒打一耙是他逃生诀窍：“干嘛，这么多人，谁知道是我摸的？别血口喷人，我明明看到是尚九熙先动的手！”  
尚九熙：“？”  
尚九熙两只手紧贴裤缝以示忠诚。  
周九良阴森森磨牙：“你那挖煤的手就别装了。”  
何九华立刻上手，啪啪两下，轮到二哥龇牙咧嘴。何九华警告他：“万一摸黑了你赔啊？”  
七队队长被支出去买零食还没回来，七队群龙无首，七队队员们小鸡崽似的围成一圈叽叽喳喳半天也没整出什么对策，你一句我一句，吵得周九良头痛欲裂。  
孟鹤堂打电话过来了，看到群消息的他估计也摸不着头脑。周九良的手机被大家遗忘在沙发那，铃声突兀地在人群背后响起来，小圆圈立刻空出一个缝，大家齐刷刷地看向在沙发上声嘶力竭的手机。你看我我看你，没一个勤快人愿意动动手。周九良捂着鼻子，已经在怒火边缘，随机挑选幸运队员：“旋儿，给我拿过来。”  
电话一接通就是老父亲操心的声音：“九良，怎么了啊？什么匹诺曹啊？”  
周九良想拿着手机找个没人的地方说，毕竟这真不是啥值得炫耀的事。可是这群看热闹的闲人怎么可能轻易放过他：秦霄贤的假笑都要咧到耳朵根，说帮他拿手机免得累着队副珍贵的手；孙九芳这个不要命的捞着他的腰不让他走；尚九熙何九华也是蔫儿坏的，示意大家围得更紧些。十几个大老男人挤在一堆，那可真是——  
又吵又臭！  
周九良要被挤死了，孟鹤堂通过电话都能听出来他的窒息感：“等着啊，九良，我马上就回来了！别慌啊，别慌，有你孟哥在呢。”

孟鹤堂要是再晚一秒回来周九良就要晕厥在这个人形甜甜圈里了。他把这个比喻成甜甜圈不是他很喜欢也不是他认为这很甜蜜，仅从形状上讲这样成立，还说明周九良他本人是个非常天真浪漫的人……编不下去了，周九良在心里给甜甜圈道歉。对不起，辱圈了。  
孟鹤堂一进后台就把零食扔在地上，像个拯救被恶龙拘禁的公主的骑士，披荆斩棘（费力地扒拉开九香等人），在周九良小朋友眼里孟哥简直身披圣光。周九良为自己点播一首：有爹的孩子像块宝。  
孟鹤堂捧着小周同学的脸，仔仔细细看了两三遍：“我的老天，是真的？我还以为你们又整我呢。”  
小周同学不情不愿把手移开：“我也不知道，就、说了什么变成这样的呗。”  
孟鹤堂碰碰那个长长的鼻子，周九良皱皱眉但是没躲开，在原地瘪着嘴让孟哥研究。孟鹤堂倒是心疼得要紧，生怕碰一下就给碰碎了，摸了一下确定是真的就作罢。  
孟鹤堂今天画了眉毛，所以他眉毛揪心地拧在一起：“疼吗？”  
果然搭档还是亲生的好。周九良摇摇头：“不疼。”  
真不怎么疼，就是长出来怪怪的。再怎么讲也就是一个鼻子而已，又不是一个肿瘤。可是孟鹤堂自动把他这句话当成懂事的孩子为了安慰父亲说自己很好，但其实已经背着父亲吐了三升血。  
孟鹤堂语气中的怜爱都要实质性地砸在地上，看样子下一秒就要发十条朋友圈痛哭流涕儿子长大了会心疼爹了：“没事啊，咱难受就说出来，别憋坏了。想得起来说什么了吗？想不起来？没关系没关系，咱不急啊。要不去医院看看呢？不去啊，没事，不想去就不去，我们周宝宝这么厉害肯定知道怎么解决的哈。解决不了咱们再去医院，孟哥都陪着你哈。”  
幸好孟周今天在小园子的演出都结束了，后面的几场周九良就不用再出去了，他那鼻子长的围巾都遮不住，出去准给人吓死。所以他就乖乖呆在后台，好好回想一下自己说了什么，离下班还有一两个小时，七队队员都相信他能做到！  
周九良翘着二郎腿坐在沙发上，百无聊赖划手机，对群聊里那些艾特他出来发自拍的消息一律忽视，但是照片已经传出去了，没直接发在群里，但基本可以算是人手一份了。  
这场上去的是何九华尚九熙，俩人手机都放在旁边充电。周九良眼睁睁的看着两个人的手机一前一后亮起：震惊！德云社知名相声演员周九良绝密照片流出！戳❤我→看PICS^^。[图片][图片]。话都不带换的。  
还不如直接发群里，私下搞得神秘组织接头一样有意思吗？真觉得我不知道是谁传出去的是吗？  
如果孙九芳偷拍他的时候记得把闪光灯关掉，那么他应该真的猜不出来是谁泄露的。至少这个大头不会这么快就暴露。

要说七队都不知情，那绝对是假的。小周的鼻子怎么突然变长的，恐怕只有三个人知道。其中一个他本人，优哉游哉坐在沙发上玩手机，拆了包薯片嘎吱嘎吱吃得香，顶着个长鼻子一点都不急；另外两个人正在台上大喷吐沫星子，累的要翻白眼。

事情的原委是这样的，周九良下了场，孟鹤堂出去买零食，周九良就凑到何九华尚九熙旁边唠闲嗑。非常常见的场景，如果孟周每天都在小园子演出的话，七天可以发生八次。常见到没有任何人注意到这个吵闹又和平的角落。  
是周九良气愤的尖叫声吸引了全场的注意，所有人都看着周九良像个膨胀的河豚一样尖叫，他气愤的内容估计没几个人听清，因为大家都只注意到何九华和尚九熙的笑容还凝固在脸上，慢慢变成了惊恐：周九良的鼻子在一点一点变长。  
周九良的鼻子，就在所有人面前，一点一点变长了。匹诺曹·周，看着大家的眼神先是感到疑惑，愤愤不平的他胸口还在上下起伏，尚九熙颤颤巍巍举起手：“九良，你的鼻子……”  
事情就是这样。奇怪又日常。周九良，小屁孩一个，什么事情发生在他身上都不奇怪。对吧？大家好像就是相信，周九良嘛，祖师爷都会护着他不让他受伤的，什么事情都会化险为夷。

饶是大家都持着一个乐呵吃瓜的态度，总有人和大家不一样，一场演出结束拿出手机查看消息，好事者当然也不会错过他，面色逐渐凝重，然后再看爆炸的群消息，大褂一脱往身高两米的搭档手里一塞，两秒内披上外套抄上车钥匙扔下一句“先走了”，就飞奔向另一个小园子。算算时间，七队那边还没结束。  
二队队长风驰电掣，一副神挡杀神佛挡杀佛的样子，车开得堪堪压在超速线上。北京今天路况不错，李鹤东的探妻之路处处绿灯一路畅通，多多少少减缓了一点李鹤东的焦躁。  
李鹤东的手指不安地敲着方向盘，想给周九良打电话，但是不用打就知道周九良要说什么，翻来覆去不就那几句话，客气又疏离，非要把他推得远远的：哎，东哥，我没事，谢谢你关心。真不用过来了，没什么大事，您别操心了，我好着呢。太客气了您。  
周九良哄人撒娇有一套，看后台那么多好哥哥就知道，可他要是存心想气人，也得心应手张口就来。李鹤东不算个脾气好的人，听了这话他窝火得要死。但他又不舍得对周九良发火，只能板着脸听周九良在电话那头讲些屁话，凶的过路的小姑娘都能看一眼就“哇”的哭出来。他一般就嗯嗯嗯嗯，挂了电话自己咬牙切齿，火一股脑又烧回心窝子里。  
没办法没办法，真是有够贱的。看了消息急赤白脸就冲过来了，热脸紧赶慢赶要找冷屁股贴。  
好嘛，半天总算遇到一个红灯。李鹤东长叹一口气，头埋在方向盘上。  
说起来，也怪他。他跟小周处的那么好，全社都知道，是他自己先生出不该有的想法，还想要更多，贪婪地跨出那一步，把小孩儿搂在怀里求一个回应，结果把小孩儿吓跑了。要是他当时憋住不说，现在他就已经带着周九良出去旅游去了，再过段时间说不定还能勇夺周九良心中“我最爱的哥哥”的宝座。孟鹤堂哭都来不及。李鹤东被自己的想象逗笑，乐了两声。  
车又慢慢驶上路。到了地方看看他怎么样就走。李鹤东告诫自己。  
车外霓虹灯光怪陆离闪过，打在李鹤东的侧脸显得格外冷峻。任谁看了都要拊掌赞一句：好一个为情所伤的帅哥！  
他车开的心不在焉，又想到那晚告白的场景。不记得是谁攒的局，十几个大小伙子围在一起吃吃喝喝。他来得早，周九良来得晚，他故意留了身边的位置没让人坐，周九良来的时候他就顺理成章拍拍身边的空位让他坐到自己身边。然后那天晚上周九良就成了他身上的挂件，有点挑食，但是李鹤东给他挑的菜都乖乖吃了，还要说一声：“好香呀~”，喝到微醺就栽在李鹤东肩头歇一会儿。  
这样的周九良太引人犯罪，所以李鹤东一激动也喝得有点多。  
等一行人摇摇晃晃来到KTV开始第二轮，周九良和李鹤东都有点醉了，开头唱了两首歌就摆摆手说不唱了，在旁边歇着听别人鬼哭狼嚎。  
周九良比李鹤东酒量要更浅一些，喝得也更多一些，就导致小周同学呆呆愣愣，坐的像个木头人。  
李鹤东侧头看他，周九良的脸在黑乎乎的KTV里也能看出来潮红，是真的醉了。所以现在是酒酿团子。李鹤东自己给自己抖了个破包袱。  
周九良，怎么越看越好看呢。李鹤东看来看去，就是看不腻。  
他听说过一个传言……李鹤东突然想起来，再看小周同学的眼睛里，果然，已经开始蓄起一小汪水了。眼看着眼泪就要顺着小圆脸蛋滑下来，自闭症小孩儿马上就要在KTV里呜呜咽咽还是嚎啕大哭，鬣狗们再过几秒就要闻风赶来看周九良同学的笑话……李鹤东当机立断，拉着周九良的手就借口去厕所尿遁。  
KTV的师兄弟们面面相觑：尿遁还需要两个人吗？  
去厕所的路程不长，可是等他找到一个没人的隔间把两个人都塞进去的时候，周九良已经哭成了一个泪娃娃，眼泪不要钱的在脸上淌，哗啦啦发洪水，另一只没被李鹤东牵着的手在脸上擦眼泪，无济于事。具体情况可以想象瓢泼大雨时努力工作的雨刷器，怎么也擦不完。  
那可李鹤东给心疼的，跟拿刀子在他心头上剜口子似的。这个大事不慌小事不乱的刀疤男人，一腔柔情全打翻在心里，浇了他一头一脸，像是天塌下来了一样，手忙脚乱磕磕巴巴，拿袖子给哭得喘不上来的周九良小朋友擦泪珠子：“怎、怎么了？九良怎么了，谁欺负你了？”  
聪明人都知道周九良没受欺负，也没人敢欺负他。这个人心里有数的很，退一万步说，就算做了错事也有一堆好哥哥出来给他抗。谁敢欺负他？  
但是就有例如孟鹤堂这种养儿子的无条件哄着自己的捧哏，认为宝贝儿子受了天大的委屈。李鹤东虽然不是养儿子，但他是拿周九良当老婆看，挺有点童养媳那个意味儿的，追根究底跟孟鹤堂那种老父亲关心其实也没差到哪去。最明显的证据就是，周九良一哭，李鹤东就坚信他家小孩儿受委屈了受欺负了，过几天会有一个胆大包天的死于非命了。  
小泪包还在哭，哭得打哭嗝儿，哭得断断续续说不出来一句完整的话。他哭得李鹤东气血翻涌、哭得李鹤东柔情满溢、哭得李鹤东心疼无比、哭得李鹤东精虫上脑、哭得李鹤东荷尔蒙昏头。  
李鹤东情难自已。  
然后李鹤东的感想：嘴唇好软。眼泪好咸。  
小孩儿被这冲击搞得酒醒了大半，愣在李鹤东面前，从他的视角还能看见刚品尝过的舌尖，红艳艳的，真好吃。小孩儿也顾不得哭了，泪珠子倒是停了，但是哭嗝儿还打个不停。  
李鹤东就看着周九良在自己面前一会儿抽搐一下打个嗝，显然是吓得不轻。李鹤东的眼神深邃，纯情处男周九良没经历过这么刺激的场面，一动不敢动。李鹤东给他擦周九良腮帮子上摇摇欲坠的泪珠子：“周九良，你要不要跟我谈恋爱？”  
周九良的答复是打开门冲出去，在平地上摔了一跤，然后再手脚并用爬起来，头也不回地溜了。  
李鹤东酒也醒的差不多了，看着怀里空空落落的，现在就是很后悔、非常后悔。李鹤东的追妻之路还很漫长，他的童养媳刚用行动证明了。  
以上，就是李鹤东失败的告白场景。

七队最后要全体返场，周九良躲不过了，孟鹤堂把他赶到一个单独的小房间，让大家都别打扰他，留周九良一个人快快回想，好恢复正常。周九良磨磨蹭蹭，拖着脚步到小房间里，张张嘴，实在是鼓不起勇气。  
李鹤东带着一身寒气赶到的时候在后台没找到周九良，问了孟鹤堂才知道周九良在房间里寻思解决方法呢。当然，这在李鹤东眼里就是七队队长虐待队员，让弱小无助的捧哏演员在房间里关禁闭反思错误。逗哏都这样，没一个好东西！捧哏当自强！  
孟鹤堂好无辜，李鹤东的眼刀实质性地从他身上划过。  
李鹤东走到那扇紧闭的门前，抬起手准备敲门，才发现门没关严实。他知道这样不好，但这是难得的能看一下周九良的机会，所以李鹤东只犹豫了0.1秒就缓缓推开了门，透过一个小缝，偷偷摸摸看周九良在干嘛。  
周九良此时在房间里对着镜子左顾右盼，全方位观察自己长长的鼻子，没有发现背后的门被推开，露出李鹤东大灰狼的眼神。  
周九良小声开口：“……喜欢，我喜欢。我喜欢。”  
李鹤东疑惑地看见周九良脸红了。不过他的鼻子长度却没有改变，似乎也对周九良的答案不满意，觉得过于敷衍。  
周九良现在气红了脸，愤愤踢了一脚没人坐的空椅子（李鹤东心想：乖乖别把脚踢疼了）。  
周九良不要脸了，闭上眼睛扯着嗓子大吼：“我喜欢李鹤东！我喜欢李鹤东！我喜欢李鹤东！”  
天上的神仙仿佛也知道重要的事情说三遍这个道理——周九良每喊一声，他的鼻子就短一截，三声过后，周九良的鼻子恢复成了原来的样子。小巧玲珑，怎么看怎么可爱。周九良看得美滋滋的。  
好消息好消息，周九良恢复正常了！  
坏消息坏消息，现在全七队包括工作人员都知道周九良喜欢李鹤东了。大家彼此都交换了一个暧昧不清又心照不宣的眼神：原来周九良是因为撒谎说不喜欢李鹤东才变成鼻子长长的匹诺曹的呀。  
周九良扭着肥美的小身躯准备向七队的亲朋好友、德云社的父老乡亲们宣布这个喜讯。不需要普天同庆，但是值得今晚放一串鞭炮！他周九良又一次凭借着自己的聪明才智摆平棘手事件，可喜可贺、可喜可贺！  
一扭头就看见门口有一个张大嘴巴变成另一个木头人的李鹤东。周九良十八核大脑咔嚓咔嚓，冒出两簇小火花，光荣死机下岗了。  
两个人张张嘴，同时：“你……”然后闭嘴，又同时张嘴，“我……”。  
孟鹤堂又充当周九良的骑士了。他乐呵呵插进两人中间，冷汗直冒，拉着周九良就走：“东哥，让让、让让，有什么事咱们下班再说。九良，返场了，就差你了，快点。”  
周九良脑袋还在维修中，目前仍没上岗。他晕晕乎乎站在台上，运用捧哏演员的“嗯啊哦是吗”大义成功混过返场问候的大部分时间。结果有个消息灵通耳朵也灵通的观众提问了：“九良，你知道东哥也来了吗？刚是谁在后面喊喜欢东哥啊？”  
周九良不知道，周九良要是知道，他今天就不会把这辈子的脸都丢尽了。他张张嘴，卡壳中，脑袋里还是刚才向李鹤东告白被本人听到的窘况。  
李鹤东靠在侧门玩手机，已经有很多人发短信祝贺他了，语气揶揄：东哥，脱单请吃饭啊。他一个个回复，乐不可支。  
孟鹤堂正准备拿起话筒救场，李鹤东不请自来跳到台前，搂住周九良，拿了他的话筒就给观众朋友们问了声好。  
然后李鹤东语出惊人：“我今天过来也没别的事，就是接男朋友下班，没想到来早了。”  
周九良已经变成舞台上的红柿子了，还是熟透了的那种。李鹤东继续在舞台上大放厥词：“周九良脸皮薄，大家都知道，别多问，以后也多担待担待，毕竟我们家小孩儿，我还是得护着的。”  
这个轩然大波深海鱼雷怎么收的场周九良记不清了，他只记得他浑浑噩噩被李鹤东拽到车上，十指相扣牵得很紧，路过了接下班的小姑娘们嚎得一个比一个凄厉。他被塞进副驾驶，扣好安全带，李鹤东的侧脸在他面前不到五厘米处，睫毛投下阴影，神情认真又温柔。他的心脏装上加速器，正以每秒跳动1124下的危险频率朝李鹤东狂奔。  
周九良紧紧攥着安全带，小眼睛不知道看哪里，倒是比鼻子长的时候更像木头人。李鹤东看着直发笑：“匹诺曹，喜欢的人就在面前，值得你用一个吻把他变成男朋友吧？”  
李鹤东就是开个玩笑，因为一般来说周九良会红着脸骂他流氓然后转移话题说哎东哥你看这笑话逗死我了。但他没想到周九良真的怔怔的想了一会儿，然后轻轻轻轻，一个羽毛一样的吻落在他的侧脸。  
周九良傻呵呵笑了：“我以后不能撒谎了，我一说我不喜欢李鹤东鼻子就会变长。”  
周九良的鼻子又变长了一点。  
周九良继续道：“李鹤东不是我的男朋友，李鹤东不喜欢我……”他的鼻子蹭蹭又长了两段，“……这种话以后也不能说了。”  
周九良摸着自己的鼻子，看着李鹤东。  
“我喜欢李鹤东。”  
“李鹤东是我的男朋友。”  
“李鹤东喜欢我。”  
周九良同学的长鼻子又呼呼呼变小了，他摸摸鼻子，手指一按，松开李鹤东好不容易给他系的安全带，凑得极近。  
李鹤东认真听着，现在连呼吸都屏住了。  
然后他的侧脸又落下了一个柔柔软软天使一样的吻。像刚才一样，像那晚一样。


End file.
